Timebomb: I'll be there when hope turns off
by tpiapiac
Summary: A/H/ After Stefan and Elena's broke up in high school, he left the town. When he came back he noticed that every people who he ever met are different. Everything has changed. He still is in love with Elena but like others she changed. And the biggest mystery is that, his friends changed because of Elena and for her. What secret she has got? Will she let allow him to love her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**It's my next 1shot story about Stelena's love. Hope that you will like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Timebomb: I'll be there when hope turns off.**

* * *

- Elena – girl In bloody-red towel, with wet hair looked at Her aunt – I know that it's your life and you can do what you want but I don't think that is a good idea for you…

- Jenna, you right. It's my life and I want to live it. I cannot be a person who breathing but still is stuck in a cage.

- I know… I'm sorry…

- Don't be. It's not your fault. Things can happen and we shouldn't… W should – she corrected herself – live our own ways. This is mine. I will be the girl who I want to be. Let me do it.

- Okay – in Jenna's eyes, Elena noticed tears. She raised her still wet and by the thumb, wiped them – I forgot when you become so adult… So strong… I'm so sorry for me but you should understand me. I lost my older sister and cannot… - she didn't finish.

- Be okay… As you observed, I'm a grown girl – Elena smiled so Jenna did it with her.

Brunette turn around and went to her bedroom. When she was alone in locked room, she let her tears felt down. Didn't cry long time. It was a moment for her own sorrow.

**XXX**

When Elena's and her little brother Jeremmy's parents past away, he left the town and went to Florida. Both: Elena and her aunt knew that it's the best way for him to convalescence his broken heart. He also has no idea what's wrong with his sister. No one know it. Just Jenna, Elena's best friends: Bonnie and Caroline and Meredith Sulez, her doctor.

She become accustomed to be a "timebomb" but it doesn't matter for her, never did, because as everyone without her best friends know, she's alright and okay…

**XXX**

- What's mean that you can't? Bonnie… This was to be our great adventure…

- I know but Damon…

- Whoah, whoah… Whoah! Damon? My brother?

- Caroline…

- Okay… Never mind. I'm not angry that you are a couple. I'm angry because you had to be with us in Paris, not with Damon in… Ughm… By the way, where he wants to take you?

- Rome.

- To Rome?! And not to Paris? To lovers city? God… What's wrong with him?

- Caroline just stop… I said yes when he asked, so I can't canceled it. He's so happy for this trip and I to…

- Okay. You can go… - blonde girl inside her little body was in a rage but she tried to controlled it.

- Thanx. I have no idea that someone can forbid me, but… Nice to hear that you agree. Anyway I got replacement for my empty and paid place.

- What? Who?

- Me – Caroline heard behind her a voice. She turned around and see smiled face of his second brother. She dropped her phone, it felt down to the ground. Fortunately it was Nokia, so everything should be fine with it. She was shocked. Opposite of her, leaning against the wall was standing Stefan!

- Stefan?! – she shouted. Recently she saw him almost two years ago, when he went from Mystic Falls to the New York's college, Columbia University… He's incredibly clever and intelligent, contrary to Damon who preferred to work. Good for him…For both of them.

- Hello little sister - he started and hugged her strongly. I've missed you.

- I missed you too… - He let her, then she punched him in his arm – Idiot!

- What?!

- Someone invented one thing… People called it a phone or internet! Why you didn't call or text?

- I did. But not with you… - he shut up his mouth when Caroline glared his shape by her scary, green eyes.

- Think about next sentence what you want to tell…

- Okay… Sorry. I should to be in touch with you. Anyway we will have a lot of hours to talk in our great tour.

- Haha… Right… But is a problem with it… - she said.

- Problem? What problem?

- You didn't go with me – he raised his eyebrows and open his mouth with the intention of the utterance but she was first – I'm sorry Stefan, but you can't go with us. I mean me and Elena. We both know what you did her in high school. We don't want a repeat of events. I hope that you understand.

- Little sister… Don't be silly. I know what I did but it doesn't change the fact that it was almost three years ago.

- I know but you should to know that everything changed. Everyone has changed…

- Why when you said everyone I think that you mean "Elena"?

- Because we changed because of Elena… - she said and then was quiet. Didn't say anything as if she knew that she had said too much.

- Caroline… What's going on?

- Nothing… - she lied. Was good, 'cause every day since almost two years, she said that everything's fine. That Elena is doing well.

Timebomb…

**XXX**

Caroline found out as a first person what was going on… After Elena disagree for birthday party for her, Caroline started to think that something is wrong. Some day she just left school's day because Jenna took Elena too. Girls had an incredibly difficult exam, Elena had to be at school but she didn't. Caroline was following Gilberts. She found them in the hospital…

Jenna told her about Elena's ailment but Elena said her everything and asked her to keep her big secret.

Later Elena told it to Bonnie too. It was their mystery. No one know it and that was good for every of girls.

**XXX**

Stefan was lying on his bed in his bedroom. After his conversation with younger sister, started to think about her words. He knew that something was wrong. Bonnie told to him that his mission won't be easy.

He found her by his brother. Damon gave him her number but first he spoke with his girlfriend about this situation. He explained her everything, that Stefan is in love with Elena. At the first time she didn't believe him and almost broke with him. Stefan apologized his brother but never stopped fighting.

And finally, last month she called him back and proposed to him a plan… She didn't said why she do it for him. Well, he didn't ask her about that. He knew that it was associated with miss Gilbert but he was too scared for ask. Preferred to enjoy the little things.

Bonnie also know that they both: Elena and Stefan in the end will be together, anyway should be. But she also knew that everything has changed.

Timebomb…

**XXX**

- Elena? – brunette pressed the phone to her ear. She sensed restlessness in Caroline's voice.

- What's happened? – asked.

- Bonnie didn't go with us – Caroline said slowly – She chose excursion with my brother.

- What a pity… But during the time we should be happy and enjoy with her. She has a boyfriend who don't want to only use her. We both remember what were wrong with her earlier relationships…

- About this… Earlier relationship… Uhm… I think that you should to know about her replacement…

- Bonnie asked someone? Who?

- My brother…

- I don't get it… You said that Damon… - interlocutor interrupted her.

- I mean, my second brother, Stefan...

- What? – after that what Elena heard she couldn't take a breath. Everything, air stuck in her breast but she couldn't use it. This oxygen inside her was unworthy. Was wrong, like a carbon.

- He arrived today – she explained.

- But why he want come with us? Why he's replacement of Bonnie? She talked with him?

- Elena, easy…

- I'm not mad. I'm confused, a little bit. – Elena took deep breath – Tell me, please why he want to be there with us? I hope that it is not depends of me, because I really don't want to have any threads with him. I hope that you understand me…

- Of course. I'll talk with him again. Maybe this time he will reject this trip for himself.

- So, you talked with him before?

- Yes. I begged him to let it go.

- You know what… - Elena starts talk after a few seconds – Never mind. If he really wants to be there and has a own seat, I can't deny him. But tell him that I don't want any talk with him, any look at him.

**XXX**

Jenna took off Monday to take the trippers on the airport. Stefan decided to go with the girls and in the car he was only one person who was optimistic because of it.

Aunt Jenna never knew about that how close was relationship between Stefan and Elena. She liked only one hers niece's fellow and it was Matt Donovan. He was the good looking guy, but he left the town with his mom and older sister, after her parent's divorce. "Such a pity"… Since last year she also liked Damon Salvatore – Caroline and Stefan's brother and only because he was already involved with someone – Bonnie Bennet.

Of course she knew that Elena had a boyfriend. She was fell in love with Stefan, but something went wrong and then they broke up. Sommers never asked Elena why Stefan left the town and she knew that were more reasons, not only "better school".

So when she drove the car, she looked at rearview mirror and saw Elena's face. Then she looked at Stefan who was sitting ahead, beside her, she just knew that they both have only two ways for survive this travel. They will kill each other or renew their love. In the case of Elena, she has to only find out the method for how to recall this love, because (what Jenna noticed) she never stopped loving him.

**XXX**

A plane was earlier so they had more time for matters related to the departure. Girls of course had a tickets before the time, so Stefan got it too. Briefing held soon. They took their seats, unfortunately for Elena, Stefan had a ticket from Bonnie, who should sit on a plane next to her. He didn't change with Caroline… Elena sat near the window, Stefan in the middle and Caroline on the third seat. Brunette turned around to the glass and watched the view behind it.

Almost seven hours of flight she spent the way of thinking about Stefan. She remembered how he looked when they were together in high school. Was handsome, strong. Now he has the same beautiful green eyes, sharp features of face, looking for soft lips. Now he is incredibly perfect, but still an asshole.

And she don't have a time for jerks…

Timebomb…

**XXX**

- Excuse me – she said to Stefan and Caroline. She needed to go to toilet. Really had to…

- Caroline? – blonde girl looked her – Do you have any tissues?

- Yes, wait a minute… - she took her bag and found out the wipes.

- Thank you…

When she locked the door in plane's toilet, she felt blood running from her nose. She was accustomed for situations like that but this time attack was stronger, because she was in the air… She became really weak. Last three months were disaster in her life. Were the days, when after night she didn't can get up from bed.

She stood over the basin and cleaned her face from last bloody vestiges. She didn't noticed the stains of red liquid on her pink top and a few traces on the mirror. She went out from the cabin and sat on her place. It took maybe five minutes, and the flight attendant came to her.

- Excuse me? – she asked. Caroline was sleeping, but Stefan wasn't. He heard every sentence.

- Yes? – Elena opined.

- I wanted to ask you for something. Is everything okay with you? – she looked worried – I noticed the blood after your visit in toilet, maybe you want some to drink or eat, because you don't look good.

- Everything is okay – Elena said, but then Stefan spoke:

- Please bring her water with lemon and one spoon of sugar – he smiled to the woman and after her leaving he glared Elena's face. He noticed the stain of her top and a little red specks on her face.

- What's going on? – he asked. Was worried too. But Elena didn't say anything, she turned around to the window and was unbelievably silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello writers and readers :!**

**This one is the next chapter of my short FF-story about TVD.**

**I titled it (all story) the "Timebomb", because not everyone of my characters have much time.**

**enJoy!**

**Follow me on my tumblr or twitter for more informations! - tpiapiac**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Timebomb: Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. Am I myself when I am with you? Tick-tock.**

* * *

Caroline was sitting near to Elena and they both were opposite of blonde-hair's girl brother. She had no idea what happened on the plane. She was sleeping when the flight attendant came to Elena and ask about her comfort. He ordered the glass of the water with one slice of lemon and small spoon of sugar. She also knew that she wanted it but didn't drink.

_- Elena, please… Drink it. – she didn't say anything. Still she was watching scenery behind the window. He gazed her in silence, clearly heard her deep breaths. He saw the tears on her check._ _They ran slowly on her skin and shone in the sunshine._

_- Take it – he asked again. She brushed her hair by her hand. He smelled herbal shampoo what she used to clean her dark brown hair. He really wanted to kiss her but at the same time, fortunately for him, didn't do it. It was first day of their seven-day trip. He knew that if he will do it, he could destroy hers big adventure. He decided not to push for her._

_- Elena… Drink it for me… - she started to laugh. Turned her head to him and glared him with majority._

_- Drink it for you? Stefan… - she swallowed the salvia. She forgot how his name sounds good on her lips… Swallowed again – You have no right… I don't have to do anything for you or because of you. I have no idea why are you here but if you wanted it for yourself, just leave me alone, because I don't want to even look at you. Excuse me, but I prefer watching clouds – she had no idea how much forces are inside her that she was so brave to tell him what she was thinking about it since long time._

_- Don't say that… - he tried to save the situation but he couldn't. She didn't say anything else._

**XXX**

He stared at Elena with his investigative glance. Still thinking about red stains on her pink top. He had a few explanations for it but no one was close to the truth.

**XXX**

- Finally! – Caroline shouted when she and Elena came into the hotel's room.

- It's beautiful – Elena said. The room was decorated in old-English style with the Rococo's motifs. There was a light in the glamour but everything was like in its place. Cream ceiling. Walls covered with soft, golden-brown wallpaper. Floors made of wood, covered with dark brown, fluffy carpet. Crystal chandeliers were epic. Like from Titanic's movie.

- I take this bedroom – Caroline screamed when she came into light pink room with big, oval bed - This is the room for the princess!

- So, it means that not for you – both: Elena and Caroline heard baritone's voice of Stefan.

- Ha ha ha… - Really funny, silly bro… How is your room? – she asked him.

- I don't know. I didn't see it, yet.

- So? For what you waiting for? Go there…

- I'm in.

- What? – she looked seriously confused. Even Elena turned around and stared at him. After arrival girls which means: Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, they booked one, big and fancy room. After Bonnie's resignation and Stefan's permission, he had to deal with the reception of the change the rooms from one big to two smaller. But now he's saying that he didn't do anything…

- What do you mean exactly?

- It means that we have one big apartment with three bedrooms. One for one of each other. Are you happy? – he said. In fact he even not went to the reception and didn't ask for anything. He wanted to be close to Elena and this was really interesting way for him…

- Oh my god… - Elena turned around and locked in her own, white-blue bedroom.

- Elena hang on! – Stefan didn't noticed that they short conversation had a double base. Elena had a problem and only Caroline know about it. Stefan shouldn't know and now it'll be really difficult to keep her secret.

**XXX**

Caroline went to the hotel's club in the evening. She wanted to bring Elena, but she didn't feel well. Blonde girl understood what was going on, so she decided to ask Stefan and the same give her some time alone. Luckily he agreed.

When they left the room, Elena decided take a bath. She poured hot water into the tub, undressed herself and prepared a bath with foam. Unfortunately hotel's bath accessories aren't adequate for to fill bath of the bubbles. Elena knew that Caroline has already used her limit, so she dared to borrow the fluid from Stefan. Certainly, that he won't use it at this night, and after the morning the housekeeper fill it all again. She took her fluffy towel and wrapped it on her body. She opened the door checked the living room area is clean and empty. It was. Quickly she ran into the Stefan's bedroom and took from his bathroom two pink with fragrance of flowers, soaps.

- What are you doing here? – she heard male voice behind her.

- Damn it… - she squealed. Turned around slowly but didn't say anything.

- Elena… Why are you in my room… Wait… - he opined – Did you steal my soap? – he laughed.

- Stop saying it like that. I feel like a lifter. By the way you don't use up their once. Don't you? 'Cause I do.

- Okay. Take it yourself, but it means that I have to take a shower with you…

- Alright… But I'm not take a shower today… - she said with victory smirk and passed him out. She locked herself in her bathroom and took deep breath. His room… Everything smelled like him. He has not changed. She did it. But still has a feelings for him.

Stefan stood in his bedroom and thought about her. Used his imagination to see how she looks without the towel… He saw her beautiful, thin body a lot of times. He loves her body a lot of times, naked… But this time, when he knew that she's not his little girl any more, she was more perfect, more beautiful for him. He wanted her more and he hated it, because she didn't want him too.

Yet.

**XXX**

Elena woke up in the bathroom. She was in the tube. All bubbles disappeared. She shouted. As soon as she got up and looked at the red color of water, which so far she was soaking.

- Is everything okay?! – she didn't hear Stefan's voice, but before, he heard her scream. Elena?! I'm going… - he said. But didn't take any step. Caroline refrained him.

- Stop… I'll do it – she opined. Glared his worried face. Then she realized something important about what she had to talk to Bonnie.

- But… - Stefan was shaken. He really took to that Elena's cry.

- I'm fine… Caroline could you come to me? – both f siblings heard Elena's voice behind the door to her bedroom.

- You see… Don't worry. Go to sleep.

Caroline came into the Gilbert's room. As like friend said, she walked to the bathroom. Then she saw the same view what scared Elena before a few minutes.

- Oh my God… Are you okay?

- Yeah, now I'm fine. But I don't know what's going on with me. I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up, the water looked like this. I shouldn't arrived. Tomorrow I'll ask about return ticket in the reception. Jenna had right. I shouldn't leave Mystic Falls.

- Of course I understand you, but I think that you should wait a one day more. Maybe you are weak after the arrival?

- Maybe…

- Elena… - Caroline began to speak - There's something I wanted to talk to you…

- Yes? – Elena looked at her – There's something wrong?

- I don't know… I wanted to ask you about your feelings…

- Don't worry Caro… As I said. I'm fine, of course without this ten minutes of panic… - Elena smiled.

- That's not what I wanted to ask, but it's good that you're okay.

- What happened? – brunette sat on the edge of the bath and listened.

- I mean… I wanted to talk about my brother. About Stefan… You have to tell me one thing. Is there, inside you any aught for which you could love him?

- What's the question?

- Tell me, honestly.

- I loved him. I really, really loved him Caroline. Maybe somewhere, inside me as you said, exists a part who still is in love with him, but I don't forget what he did to me… I'm really sorry but it was so hard to understand. He underestimated my opinion, he did it against of me.

Caroline listened her intently. She didn't tell anybody what he has done. But Stefan did it. He told everything her. He was drunk after New Year Eve's party. Elena spent a night with him, she was tired so he took her to home.

They slept together before, It means – they had sex together. They were for each other, he was everything to her, but after that night she could ask him about the same - _"What am I to you"_ .

He used her moment of weakness. Abused her body without her consent.

- Elena… Did he rape you? – she needed to know it from her. Brunette observed her. Swallowed salvia in her mouth. Moment of silent between them was incredibly irritating.

- Yes… - she said in the end.

- Oh my God…

- Caroline… - blonde-girl watched her – I love him – Elena said with a seriousness – But I'm not love with him, any more…

**XXX**

- Why are you here? – Caroline stood opposite of Stefan. He watched her every of moves. He felt why she asked him about it but tried to pretend he didn't know what she meant.

- I always wanted to visit Paris…

- I'm your sister. I think that I deserve for honesty, right?

- What do you want, hmm?

- Tell me the truth. Tell that you are here because of Elena – he raised his eyebrows.

- How…

- How do I know? You are my brother, plus you are not good actor…

- Yes. I'm here, because of Elena. I planned all this… I asked Damon if he might propose to Bonnie a joint trip. He agreed. But the rest of plan was Bonnie's. When I was in New York I've been three times here, in Paris. I was an exchange student. So Bonnie said that yours trip, big adventure could be here. In France.

- I can't believe… She sold us!

- No one sold you. Maybe it was a little lie.

- Everything for Elena?

- And more…

- Stefan I know that you still love her but you have to know that I had conversation with her. She told me that she doesn't see any chance for you and her. She said that you abused her and never forgive you.

- I know what I've done, okay. I remember how fucking stupid I was. But she loves me. I know it and I will do everything to save her world.

- But she's not fell in love with you as she said.

- This tour change everything. I got seven days to show her everything what's the best of me. I can gain her attention again. I just know it…

- You have to hurry… - she whispered to herself but he heard her voice.

- What?

- Stefan… - after a few minutes, Caroline began to speak. She was nervous. Stefan noticed it – There's something what you should to know about her…

- What's going on?

- Elena will kill me because of this what I'm telling you now, but If you really want to retrieved her love, you should to know…

- Caroline, you are scaring me – Stefan smiled.

- Elena is sick.

- Seriously? I don't afraid of cough or flu…

- I'm serious Stefan. She has a cancer.

* * *

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm still trying do it well - be a writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollo again :D**

**This is the third chapter of my story. Hope that I wrote it correctly.**

**Want more? Follow me on my tumblr/twitter (tpiapiac)**

**enJoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**"Timebomb: If you ever feel that you wanted way to out. Don't let me down".**

* * *

Stefan was standing near his sister. He never felt before like that. Her message was so serious, she was too. He felt like it could be fucking, stupid joke.

- You kidding me, right? – asked her. But her face talked to him everything.

- Stefan…

- No! Please, tell me that this is a stupid joke. Stop lying at my face.

- Listen me… I'm not. And will be better for both of us, if Elena won't know that I told you about that. It's important to her to live like other people… And visit here, in Paris is for her is the most significant experience. Do you hear me? – she asked when she looked like her brother was going to miss Gilbert's room.

- Yes… Yes, I do… - answered her. Leaned back on the wall. Took deep breath and let it go with whistle.

- Good…

- Can I help her, somehow? – his eyes were stuck in one invisible point on the brown-gold wallpaper in opposite direction.

- Don't say her anything about what you know. Be the person who has no idea. Be the one of everyone…

**XXX**

Next day was really sunny. Girls decided to spent the time at pool not in the city. Museums and theaters don't go anywhere, so they had a lot of time.

Caroline took with her a few sets of swimwear. Just as she thought, Elena did not have any one. It is well made that the two girls had the same size. Blonde happy to lend her one of her fancy bikini.

- Are you serious? I don't wear it! I'm looking like a slut!

- Excuse me… - Caroline stared at her with the menacing face. After a few seconds Elena realized what she just said about (in fact) her friend's clothes.

- I'm sorry – she apologized her, but when Forbes began to laugh, brunette did it too.

- I know that the swimsuit is skimpy. I bought it special for you. We should stop your bad habits. You look sometimes like nun… It's really creepy.

- Great. So, I begin to be a bitch or to look like a bitch. Is the same way for two of this, right?

- Really funny… - Caroline understood her allusion.

Girls were in Caroline's bedroom but the door into there was open, so when Stefan went through the living room and stopped opposite of his sister's room, he could watch all the scene. He had to admit that Elena was looking incredibly good in that bikini. Bra in white and black stripes looked like zebra's skin. Sharply cut panties in only black color, highlighted the shapely bottom of brunette.

- For what are you looking? – Caroline spoke. Stefan shocked his head but he didn't say anything. He had no idea what he should to say. Well, in fact he just stopped her spy… No matter that she was his girlfriend and them both together lost their virginities. He swallowed salvia in his mouth.

- Nothing… You look so beautiful… - recently he told to Elena, but she didn't blush like always when he complimented her. She turned around so stood opposite of him. She went to the door and locked it in his face.

- Have you something more provocative? – Elena asked hers friend.

- Elena! I don't recognize you? Where's the nun?

- She died. I'm still alive and decided to look hot.

- So… Everything, because of my brother?

- Don't be stupid… If he think that he can laugh at me, I want to show him and everyone else, that even nuns could be sexy.

- In monk's frocks? Elena, he didn't laugh at you. He was… Well, I think that it was the truth… You looks really hot in this one.

- Thank you… So… Have you got a different one?

- Oh yeah… But if this one is too bitchy for you, in next one, you'll be a whore…

- Whore are provocative. I can be the one for today at night. Is the pool-party. For now, this should be fine – Elena said.

- Are you sure with what you just told to me?

- Never mind. Caroline! We're in Paris. Gonna be okay. I want dance at night and swim now. Let's go!

**XXX**

Elena was swimming almost ten minutes. In water she looked like a mermaid. She came out the pool before Stefan went out from the hotel. He took the sun bed opposite of her on the other side of swimming pool. When she put on a deck chair, he stood up and was about to jump to the water. They were both good swimmers. In contrast to Caroline, who came to the pool mainly for the rescuers' strong arms...

Elena wore her big sunglasses. She didn't want to look at him, but her eyes were programmed to watch him. Maybe he didn't change inside. Still was himself but outside was so different… His torso was more strong. It was simple to admit that he know what the gym is… She blushed when she caught on that she still staring at his v-cut…

- Oh my God! – she spoke to herself – I cannot be randy... Not on him…

- What's going on? – Caroline asked her, when she noticed that Elena was whispered something.

- I'm horny… - Elena didn't even think of a response. She blushed again when she realized what she just said.

- You what?! I can't imagine myself that I heard it from you… Who's that guy? – the blonde began to look for a man about of whom could talk her friend. When she didn't notice anyone cool she asked her a serious question – Elena… Do you want to tell me that you're horny on my brother? – Elena didn't say anything what was good answer for Caroline.

- Oh my God…

- You said that you are not in love with him? – miss Forbes cocked her eyebrows.

- I'm not. I just want to have sex with him… Simply clever?

- Okay… Ask him about that. I got feeling that he will be happy…

- Are you crazy? First of all I'm too shy. Secondary, this is the most silly idea from you, and I want to remind that you said recently you have directed me to mixed up all alcohols, because then I won't have a hangover. And the third and most important. I don't want to fall in love with him again.

- I know. Because he did something bad… - Elena was silent – Am I right?

- No. I didn't tell you all. I forgave him it. A long time ago.

- So what's stopping you?

- I'm dying – she stopped the conversation. She got up and started walking towards the hotel but beside the pool she collapsed and then fainted.

**XXX**

**Stefan's POV**

I watched as her movements mingle with each other. She slowed down and clutched her temples. I sat down on a deck chair ready to come and help her. Soon after that I watched as she falls. My body was like a stone. I couldn't move. I was numb but in the end I was first who was beside her. After me a lot of people were coming.

- Elena? – I put her head on my knees. I spoke to her but she didn't answer. I took her body into my arms and carried her into the room. Laid her on the bed and asked sister to call to the reception and got help.

- The line is busy… - she said. It's ridiculous... Then Elena moved.

- Elena? – I asked her – Baby… - I said to her… So long I didn't use this word. It was booked only for her. She was mine baby, my entire world… So why was I so stupid to left her alone… And now, she's sick. I felt like the one guilty in that case was only me… My fault because of everything… I felt the lonely tear on my check.

- Don't panic. She's alright. She moved… - Caroline voice behind me didn't calm me down.

- She fainted! Collided with the ground! – I screamed. I didn't see her like this before. She always was so strong…

- It was happen before. Calm down. She will be okay. Give her a time. She needs the rest now.

- I won't go anywhere – I said, because I knew her. She just told me something like "Go away, because will be better for her if you won't be here". I understood her of course. But I didn't want leave my beautiful girl…

Then Elena moved again. Caroline went to me. She raised her hand and show by her finger the door. No allusion. I kissed Elena in her head. I forgot how tastes her skin.

- Out! – she whispered loudly…

- What's happened? – I heard after I went outside the Elena's bedroom.

- You fainted. Don't you remember?

- Uhm… No… I feel weirdly… What's time is it? – she asked my sister.

- Almost two p.m. Why?

- I'm hungry a little bit… I'll get up and go down to the restaurant. You wanted come out, if you will have a time, please, buy me white chocolate somewhere, please – I didn't see this but I felt that she smiled to Caroline with puppy's eyes.

- I can't leave you alone…

- I'm not alone. Stefan's here.

- But Stefan doesn't count. Why you mention him? You hate him…

- He saved me today once, so I think that it doesn't make him difference if he will do it again.

- You said that you don't remember your collapse?

- I don't. I just feel his awful perfumes. God I hate it. He smell like the skunk… - what she just said? I always use this toilet water and she never before lamented…

- Okay… You are creepy. This sentence was creepy. You know that was creepy, right?

- I could say that it was romantic. I remember how he stunk.

- It would be romantic if you be in love with him but you don't. Or maybe something has changed?

- Nothing has changed. I'm not. But I love him and still I'm worried about him…

- You worried?

- Oh God!

- Caroline is good – my sister said with laugh.

- You know what I'm talking about.

- Yeah… Unfortunately I do…

- Why do you care? About me and him, together?

- Because he still is in love with you and now is standing behind the wall and spying us! – she said louder…

- You have to be kidding me?

- I'm so sorry. What have I do with it… I'm worried about you too – said to Elena. She blushed – So, Caroline… - I continued my speech – You will go to the city and will buy a white chocolate for both of us, and in the same time, I with Elena will go to the restaurant – I said.

- I don't agree – brunette said.

- But for me it's the coolest idea of the day. Okay, conversation is done. I'm out, you both will out to, so we'll out together… - she smiled.

**XXX**

- You look gorgeous – I said to Elena. She was wearing the black cocktail dress without the sleeves. Her bared arms weren't only exposed parts of body, also her back was naked… She looked really hot.

- You too, look nice.

- Handsome? – asked her with smile. She laughed.

- Yes, handsome… - answered.

- Handsome to the point when then you will kiss me?

- I will not kiss you, Stefan.

- But I want to kiss you, and unfortunately I can't do it without you. I mean, without you… People called it the impasse…

- I called you: If you ever kiss me, I'll cut off your cock while you sleep…

- I think that I can take the risk. Profit is worth the cost…

Elena blushed again. She looked so sweat. I really wanted to kiss her. Feel hers shaped, pout lips on mine. I approached to her. She tried to get away from me but it was hard, because she was sitting. Our faces were very close to each other. I touched her lips with my. She was scared I felt it, but she returned. Our tongues danced briefly with each other fiery tango. I felt her warm breath on my face. Was so sweet…

- Oh my God… - she whispered. – I shouldn't. We shouldn't… I can't… - she was lost in her words.

- Why? – I asked. Of course I was knew the answer. I hated the truth. She didn't answer. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. I wanted to say that everything will be okay. But I had no idea what will be in fact… What about me? I didn't know. I believed in this sentence or not? Will be? I wanted it so much… I repeated in my mind those words: "will be okay"…

- Elena, can I ask you for something? – she looked at me. I was serious. She shook her head for "yes".

- Why didn't tell anyone that you are sick?


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally update!**

**I was in some troubles with this story. I love dramas but it was too much for a while. Now I can show more of "Stelena's tragedy". I hope that you will like it and if do, please follow or review, is free :P**

**BTW. This one is really short. I usually try to chapter with 2000 and more words, but this one has less than 1500. Anyway I will try to update it soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Timebomb: Forgiveness = Disinterestedness**

* * *

**Eelena's POV:**

He watched me. He knew? "Caroline" – I thought. If she told him… What she has done!

- What are you talking about? – I tried to hide my confusion. But Stefan gave be fooled. Why was he such a vigilant? I could not get him to focus. I felt like my hands to sweat. As my voice quivers. My body trembled. I couldn't stay focus beside him. And he got me… I was so afraid. He shouldn't kiss me before. I shouldn't have to look for my feelings to him. I shouldn't fall for it again. I was ashamed that only one kiss and a few good words let him to redeemed himself from all his wrongs. Why am I so weak? I cursed to myself. In fact, he could spits into my face and even then I'd probably forgive him. I was totally in love and I hated it.

- Don't lie to me. I can't stand it anymore…

- You can't stand it? What the hell you're thinking? Who are you to me? – his eyes were frozen on me. I felt frozen in my body, because of his cold eyes. He pursed his lips into a thin line and I was sure that I heard his swallow. – Stefan… - I continued my answer – What I should to say in that way? What I supposed to do with it?

- I know that, this situation can be difficult to you but we can break through this. We will do it. I promise. I will never leave you again.

- But I do – I said. I wanted to believe him. Wanted to hug me by his strong and save arms. I so missed of being protected by him. Wanted have a one more chance for kiss those lips again. But knew that I shouldn't.

- Elena… Give me next chance.

- I cannot… - I said my weakly voice. I nearly began to cry. Felt so many tears, they pushed on my eyelids. Some of them were on my cheeks. He wiped them by his finger.

- Shhh… Stop crying. I can't watch when you're sad. My heart is breaking…

- Stefan… I really want to give us more time together – he smiled – but I can't.

- I know what you got. Cancer, and I'm saying you. We will beat it. We'll win.

- We will not. This is my last year – I whispered. Stefan frowned. He opened his mouth but said nothing. He was surprised. Shocked.

- What? No… Stop saying that! – he shouted and few people looked at us.

- I'm dying, you can't do anything. Understand that finally! What do you want to know more? – I hoped that he will stop asking. He didn't.

- Did you talk with consultant of your case?

- Oh please, just stop… - I got up from the table and went back to the room.

**XXX**

**Stefan's POV:**

I was sitting alone on the restaurant. People around my table looked at me but it wasn't matter. She's dying. I will lose her again and this time I cannot do anything to change it.

**XXX**

When I came back to the room I heard Elena's in hers. I knew that I should leave her alone but I couldn't. Even if I'm not going to say anything, I wanted to be with her. I didn't knock just opened the door. First what I saw was her big suitcase. Was laying on king-bed. Elena was standing near it and she held her clothes. She was packing.

- What are you doing? – I asked.

- I'm going to home – she said. She didn't even look at me.

- No… You didn't… - I said first what I thought - If someone of us should leave this city, this person should be me – I said. She looked me majority. – I shouldn't arrived with you and Caroline. My fault. You should stay and be happy because of this. I'll be waiting for you at home. – I said with small smile on my face.

- You don't understand me… I can't be here, be anywhere because of you. I can't be beside you, because I still have a feelings for you – she opined honestly. – And I don't want to even think about this.

- Why not? We both have feeling for each other. We should release them.

- I hate it! – she shouted but still was crying – I hated you, Stefan! – I knew that she didn't say only about my arrival or those years when I've been in New York. She screamed about time since she found out about her disease.

- Elena… - I began to speak but she interrupted me.

- Stop caring! Let them cease to care… It's not your problem - she said with tears in her eyes. I had no idea what I was doing but I wanted it. I went to her and kissed her.

- You belong with me. All what's your business is mine. I love you, Elena. I want you – I told to her truly. She was still crying. She tried to defend herself against what she felt towards me. After a few minutes she allowed herself to the fact that to me a hug. We stood a moment in this position until the moment she began to speak in a whisper. At first I not distinguish individual words but after a while she repeated louder and clearer:

- I got… I got a leukemia. – she said not even look into my face. Probably she was afraid of my reaction. In the end I was scared by myself. I knew what does it mean. Illness.

- I will never let you go again.

She sat on the mattress and hid her head in her hands. I saw how her shoulders were shake. She was crying. I came to her and sad behind her. I hugged her by my arms. She was so delicate, thin… She was so vulnerable. I wanted to cry with her but I couldn't let to do myself. I had to be strong for her.

- Can I ask you for something? – she began to speak. She didn't turn around. Still was watching the wallpaper opposite of her.

- Everything – I said.

- Do you love me? – I looked at her with smile but then she said - I mean… If your love is truly and hopeful, you have to promise me something – then she turned into my side and looked at my face. She was sad but sincere and serious – When I leave you, because I know that it will happen in future – she interrupted me, because I wanted to deny her words.

- Yes?

- Promise me that you will be happy again? – I felt like my heart collapsed. Collided with reality. I wanted to pick up all shards but I couldn't, because I knew that I've never'll arrange it all together. I was like part of puzzles what's gone.

- Elena…

- Promise me…

- I promise you that I never'll be as happy as I am with you. I can't to lie to you. I love you so much… - I said. I couldn't lie her on face. She laughed under breath.

- You know what… Deep down it was something what I wanted to hear from you… - I smiled too.

- Come to me – I said but before she went closer to me I floated her up and planted her body on my lap – I want your presence. I want you to be beside me – I sad truly. I knew that if she will die, I will die with her…

- So… What we will do together? – I furrowed – I mean… On this trip? And who will tell Caroline about us?

- Us? So we are together? – I asked but before she had a chance to appraised I kissed her. It was something what I want remember for whole my life.

- I missed about this – I said and rubbed her nose by mine.

- I love you, Stefan – I glared her. Her eyes was so beautiful when she spoke to me. Every her feelings I read from them. She was honest. Loved me almost as much as I loved her – I've missed you too. She lay down on my chest and closed her eyes. After few minutes I looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. I thought that she fall asleep but when I left her in her bedroom and went to the living room I realized that I was wrong… I turn on the TV but of course no one of us didn't order any English channel, so turned it off.


End file.
